24fandomcom-20200223-history
Miles Papazian
Miles Papazian was the right hand man of Karen Hayes, who worked for the Department of Homeland Security during the events of Day 5. He was called in after a nerve gas attack on CTU. Before Day 5 Miles had a long career in counter-terrorism, as he worked for both the Counter-Terrorist Unit and the Department of Homeland Security. Miles had a previous history with Shari Rothenberg, an amateur CTU analyst. When working for CTU San Francisco, Shari made a claim that Miles sexually harassed her. She reported it, but Miles, who insisted Shari was making the harassment up, managed to get off with a warning. However, Shari's understanding of what constituted appropriate workplace conduct was questionable, as she deemed a comforting brush on the shoulder by Bill Buchanan inappropriate. Day 5 where he should set up]] When CTU Los Angeles lost more than 40% of the personnel due to Sentox nerve gas being released in the building, President Charles Logan authorized Homeland Security to take over CTU. Karen Hayes and her right-hand man Miles went there with a HS staff to orchestrate the department shift. Upon assessing CTU, Miles and Karen observed that Bill Buchanan and Chloe O'Brian were a threat to their takeover. CTU employee Shari Rothenberg became very uncomfortable working with Miles, as they had a past that included a sexual harassment suit. In order to take Buchanan's job, Karen needed DOD liaison Audrey Raines to sign a document that claimed Buchanan's staff was unsuccessful in handling the current crisis. Miles showed her the document, but Audrey refused to sign it, as she was convinced that Buchanan was successful despite certain problems during the day. Eventually, she decided to sign the document, however, and only if Chloe was permitted to remain at CTU as her assistant. After Audrey signed the document, Buchanan was sent home and Homeland Security officially absorbed CTU. Miles then grew suspicious that Audrey and Chloe were aiding Jack Bauer, who was earlier a suspect in the assassination of former President David Palmer. Miles had a tracking device placed on Audrey's car, and Valerie Harris followed her. Audrey found the tracker with Chloe's help, and disposed of it on a truck at a gas station. is hiding something]] Eventually Miles found evidence that backed up his theory that Chloe was aiding Jack, and Chloe was placed under arrest. Chloe managed to get access to Miles' key card, and escaped despite being confronted by Shari. During most of the day, Karen took orders from Vice President Hal Gardner and she grew suspicious when President Logan began giving her all of the orders. With Logan ordering a warrant for Bauer, and no evidence to back it up, Hayes decided to help Jack when she learned that President Logan may have been complicit in Palmer's assassination. Because Karen began to neglect Miles, he grew suspicious that she was hiding something. When Miles traced Chloe to Bill Buchanan's home, Karen sent a field unit to apprehend Chloe. Buchanan insisted that Chloe wasn't at his home and became agitated, so Karen had Bill brought back to CTU. Miles' suspicions grow when he noticed that Karen had wasted time bringing Buchanan into CTU, instead of letting the field agents interrogate Buchanan on-site. confronts Miles]] Miles finally confronted Karen about what she was hiding, and she told him that Jack Bauer was on his way back to CTU with an audio recording that implicated Logan in the assassination of David Palmer. Miles soon contacted a suicidal Logan and requested to help him by destroying the evidence. Logan agreed and offered Miles a position in his administration. Miles then destroyed the evidence covertly. Moments before the meeting with the Attorney General, Chloe played the recording and realized it was tampered with. Karen and Chloe were convinced that Miles was behind it, and Jack confronted him. Miles revealed that he earned a position at the White House and will be leaving CTU. Jack assaulted him, but he managed to control himself, and Karen slapped Miles before he left the building. Due to the fact that he was absent for the last two hours, it was unspecified what happened to Miles. Memorable quotes *'Miles Papazian': Karen, CTU's performance has been considerably less than stellar. Dozens of people have been killed, and they weren't even able to prevent an attack on themselves! ("Day 5: 11:00pm-12:00am") *'Karen Hayes': I don't appreciate being threatened, Miles. *'Miles Papazian': And I don't appreciate being shut out. We've worked a lot of years together, Karen, and I have never wavered in my allegiance. ("Day 5: 3:00am-4:00am") *'Karen Hayes': This is not over, Miles. There will be an investigation. *'Miles Papazian': (last lines) Do what you have to, Karen. I work for the President now. ("Day 5: 4:00am-5:00am") Background information and notes * David Fury stated in an interview that the character of Miles Papazian was created when the actor Eric Balfour, who played Milo Pressman, could not return to reprise his role as had been originally planned, and so Miles was created. * When Miles called Mike Novick, he stated that his passcode was 2166. * Papazian is the surname of the actor who played Agent Burke in seasons five and six. * The device with the six flashing red lights that Miles Papazian used to erase the recording was, in reality, a device that is used to locate pinhole cameras. * Papazian, despite not usually playing a direct role in his episodes' events, had a major impact not just on the remainder of the season but on the whole series. His erasure of the recording implicating Logan not only spurred the events of the last few episodes of Day 5, but also, by preventing Charles Logan's suicide, permitted Logan to majorly influence the last third of Day 8 (and some minor plot arcs in Day 6). ** Additionally, it is unconfirmed if Papazian faced any punishment for erasing the recording that Jack spent a fourth of the day trying to secure. Live appearances See also Category:Characters Category:Day 5 characters Category:Day 5 antagonists Category:Department of Homeland Security staff Category:Sentox conspirators Category:Moles Category:Living characters